looneytunesfandomcom-20200223-history
The Canyon Fall Gag
The Canyon Fall Gag''' is a recurring gag that happens to Wile E. Coyote in almost every Looney Tunes short he appears in except the ones paired with Bugs Bunny during the Golden Age of American Animation. Information The gag is another one of Wile E. Coyote's many mishaps in capturing the roadrunner, when a failed scheme, a Road Runner scare, a feeble ledge, or a chase mishap causes Wile E. to be flung off the edge of a cliff, and he plummets down into a canyon, where he crashes to the ground in a cloud of dust! Each cause of Wile's fall is different in each cartoon, and the canyons are all different, but it still features the same fall and crash. The first fall was in "Fast and Furry-ous", firstly when he dons a Superman costume purchased from ACME and tries to fly but fails to defy gravity and instead drops to the ground, and secondly when Wile uses a meat grinder, a refrigerator, skis, and an electric motor, to chase the Road Runner. But the Road Runner darts out of the way in time, and Wile, missing his target, is sent flying into a ravine. Since then, it's used in almost every episode, and Wile has had other problems with gravity ever since, providing humor for the Road Runner cartoons. When the Road Runner goes off the edge of the cliff, he defies the laws of gravity and physics and doesn't fall, even when he's not on the solid ground or a dislodged cliff. Notes *Most times, we only see Wile hitting the ground in a cloud of dust, but the shot cuts to the next scene after the dust clears. We see a crash on the ground a few times throughout the series. *Many times, after going off the edge, Wile stays in midair for a few seconds, long enough to realize that he isn't on solid ground anymore. Then he falls. *Many times, Wile stops at the edge of a cliff, but then it breaks off, and he falls with the cliff into the canyon. *Wile E. Coyote has broken the fourth wall many times, by worriedly waving goodbye to the audience, just before he falls. *The canyon fall gag does appear in two Bugs Bunny/Wile E. Coyote cartoons in the Golden Age of American Animation; "To Hare is Human" (1956) and "Hare-Breadth Hurry" (1963). *This has been spoofed in many pop culture, in shows like Family Guy, The Simpsons, Teen Titans, SpongeBob SquarePants, Steven Universe, Dexter's Laboratory, Wild Kratts, and more. Gallery Original Looney Tunes Shorts The Road Runner Cartoons Gif (4).gif|The First Ever Canyon Fall Gag Gif (3).gif|The Canyon Fall Gag in "Fastest And The Mostest" Gif (5).gif|The Canyon Fall gag in "The Whizzard of Ow" gif (6).gif|The Canyon Fall Gag in "Tired And Feathered" gif (8).gif|The 2nd Canyon Fall Gag in "Fastest and The Mostest gif (9).gif|The Final Canyon Fall Gag in "Fastest and the Mostest" gif (10).gif|The Canyon Fall Gag as featured in "Hopalong Casualty" gif (11).gif|The Canyon Fall Gag featured in Rushing Roulette gif (12).gif|The Second Ever Canyon Gag gif (13).gif|The Canyon Fall Gag in "Hook, Line, and Stinker" gif (14).gif|The Canyon Fall Gag featured in "Whoa, Be Gone!" gif (15).gif|The Second Canyon Fall Gag in "Whoa Be Gone!" gif (16).gif|The Third Canyon Fall Gag in "Whoa, Be Gone!" gif (17).gif|The Final Canyon Fall in "Whoa, be Gone" gif (18).gif|The Canyon Fall Gag in "Sugar and Spies" gif (19).gif|The Canyon Fall Gag in "Run, Run, Sweet Roadrunner" gif (20).gif|The Canyon Fall Gag in "Ready, Set, Zoom" gif (22).gif The Looney Tunes Show Wile E. Coyote falls (Fee Fi Fo Dumb).gif|The canyon fall gag in "Fee Fi Fo Dumb" ''' Category:Recurring Gags Category:Wile E. Coyote Cartoons